1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to load bearing structural members and, more particularly, relates to systems and methods for increasing the section properties of structural beams as and where needed depending upon expected load conditions.
2. Background Information
Aluminum framing components, such as those used in the construction of pool, patio and porch enclosures, consist generally of hollow aluminum extrusions and open back extrusions, which are fastened together and may be used separately or in a system. The hollow extrusions used today have top and bottom walls and two sidewalls. In one environment, they are used in screen enclosures as beams, purlins, rails, uprights and the like. Generally, the larger the area of the enclosure, the bigger, stronger and heavier the extrusions must be in order to meet the design and structural loads and wind pressure resistance standards required by building codes. The new building codes require aluminum enclosures to be built to withstand higher wind speeds than ever before and significantly higher design pressures and structural loads than in the past. The result is an enclosure that must consist of heavier and larger beam members to meet the same span and height criteria than was previously necessary under prior building codes.
The following U.S. Patents disclose attempts at reinforcing structural members:
However, none of the systems disclosed in any of these patents efficiently and inexpensively reinforce load bearing structural members in a manner that permits the selective reinforcement of portions or all of particular structural members as needed, where needed. It is as a result of this serious shortcoming in the field of reinforced structural members that the present invention is being proposed.
Terms used herein such as xe2x80x9cstructural memberxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbeamxe2x80x9d are intended to encompass any element capable of sustaining loading forces such as those brought about by gravity, wind and other forces.
In the case of extruded aluminum beams and the like, one or more interior or exterior surfaces of the hollow extrusion have one or more extruded rails to allow for a continuous dovetail-like connection with one or more corresponding elongated slots defined by the slat.
The xe2x80x9cslatsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cinsertsxe2x80x9d are placed at either or both the top and/or bottom wall(s) of a beam or column, in various lengths and interlocked, if desirable, to each other to allow for variable increase in strength as needed. This method allows for site-specific design without compromise of architectural appearance.
In addition to the reinforcing insert, wind brace beams with an internal truss-like support and connections have been designed to provide a three-dimensional interlocking frame that allows for increased spans for existing beam sizes. This system offers stability not presently realized in today""s enclosures. The wind brace beams are stronger than any other current extrusion its size, is more aero-dynamic, will hold less debris, are visibly less obtrusive due to their smaller size, and, in the case of screen enclosure applications, are able to be placed on the inside of a screen roof affording greater safety during installation and providing a structural benefit not realized in current designs.
The inventions"" advantages are many. Use of the system will allow screen enclosures to be built with longer spans and taller walls using smaller dimension extrusions and still meet current code requirements.
In many cases screen enclosures will be able to match existing visible design criteria in addition to being able to match existing size extrusions for repair purposes and still meet the more stringent code requirements. It is also more aesthetically pleasing due to the use of smaller and lighter extrusions.
The system, while using smaller extrusions to meet code requirements, provides for easier fabrication and installation. The extrusion sizes remain manageable for safety of installation
The system is more cost effective than the widely accepted method of increasing beam sizes and weights to meet code requirements. Further, smaller extrusions mean less labor costs for installation.
The system provides for the use of lighter and smaller beams for code compliance. Consequently, the stress on an existing fascia is less thus allowing for older construction to still comply with new code requirements.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a system and apparatus for reinforcing load bearing structural members.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a system and method for reinforcing extruded structural members in such a manner that reinforcement can be applied on an as-needed, where-needed, basis to optimize the amount of reinforcement material used.
It is an even further object of this invention to provide a structural member, which is light in weight and easy to reinforce.
It is another object of this invention to provide structural members which can be reinforced on an as-needed basis based upon expected loading conditions and assembled into an architectural structure.
It is a further advantage of this invention to provide a system for reinforcing structural members where the application of the reinforcing members is limited to the area where increased load resistance is needed, saving the expense of over strengthening areas where fortification of the existing structural member is unnecessary.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a method for reinforcing structural members used to create an architectural structure, including the steps of: providing an extruded hollow beam, preferably made of metal, which beam has at least one reinforcement slat connecting rail or lug integrally connected thereto; providing a reinforcing insert, also preferably made of metal, which has an elongated channel therein adapted to mate in inter-fitting engagement with the connecting rail or lug; slidably placing the reinforcing insert upon the rail or lug, the reinforcing insert being sized and positioned relative to the beam in accordance with engineering calculations which determine the expected distribution of forces along the beam; and assembling a plurality of such beams into an architectural structure.